Annoyance
by Yokai-Shadow
Summary: Even though his actions seemed cold, he knew that within their team, everyone knew the truth. But even so, he’d continue to call her annoying. Well, because she was. DRABBLE ONESHOTS, SASUSAKU
1. Jade

**Title:** Annoyance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show _Naruto_, but if I did, I'd be rich and famous. X3

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Pairing:** SasuSaku (Sasuke and Sakura)

**Summary:** Even though his actions seemed cold, he knew that within their team, everyone knew the truth. But even o, he'd continue to call her annoying. Well, because she was. DRABBLE ONESHOTS, SASUSAKU

**A/N:** I just thought I'd write some short oneshots based on Sasuke and Sakura. Nothing too serious here, so please don't judge harshly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Jade****Word Count: 239**

He hated her eyes. He despised them for their large, childlike innocence, for their disguised observance and for their amazing hue of green. Her eyes watched over him, with both an affectionate and protective manner. She could heal his wounds with those eyes, and make him think of crazy things that he'd never let anyone know. Things that drove him to insomnia for thinking of all the possible options that lay out for him. All the different paths he could take, the different futures he could have.

When she looked at him in admiration, he'd wonder if their kids would look at him like that, if they had recreated his clan together.

When she looked at him in sadness, he'd wonder what was wrong, and instantly push her away because he didn't know how to stop hurting her.

When she looked at him with love in those brilliant jade green eyes, he'd pray that they'd always look at him like that, because for just that moment, he'd understand that Itachi had not taken everything away from him that night. He'd know that somewhere, someone cared if he lived or died.

Sasuke looked over at her and watched her continue her training with the dummies Kakashi got them. She was fighting hard, becoming stronger. And when she paused for breath and turned to see him staring at her, their eyes met. Sasuke looked away.

He really hated those beautiful eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, how was it? Chapter 2 should be up shortly! Tell me if you liked it or not!


	2. Blossom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show _Naruto_, but if I did, I'd be rich and famous. X3

**Summary:** Even though his actions seemed cold, he knew that within their team, everyone knew the truth. But even so, he'd continue to call her annoying. Well, because she was. DRABBLE ONESHOTS, SASUSAKU

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Annoyance, Chapter Two: **

**Blossom****Word Count: 251**

So why was he always so cold-hearted anyway? Sakura pushed a rebellious strand of her bubblegum pink hair behind her ear and sighed. She understood his past, but really! She was just trying to be nice.

"Grr, Sasuke really is so frustrating!" She swung her foot as she sat on the cold stone bench, her hands resting on either side of her. "Why can't he just open up!? We're supposed to be a team!" She grumbled to herself for a moment before noticing the Uchiha walking solemnly down the forest's path, staring up at all the cherry blossoms. Before Sakura could do anything, he took a hand out of his pocket and reached up, catching a blossom in his fingers.

He delicately held it and examined it carefully, before opening his palm and allowing the pink petals to be carried away by the wind. He watched it flutter into the nearby trees, and become lost to sight before glancing at her. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and continued his walk.

Sakura stayed frozen to the bench, eyes wide in joyful surprise. It really was the most positive emotion she'd ever see from the boy. She smiled wide, and began swinging her feet again, humming contentedly.

Maybe she was going about it all the wrong way. Maybe she'd just observe. She didn't have to chat, or try and make him smile. Maybe it was just the presence of cherry blossoms that would make him content.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, how was it? These are pretty short, and hard to write! If you have an idea or theme you want me to write, go for it!


	3. Lost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, logos, etc. I'm just playing with them for a bit. : )

**Summary:** Even though his actions seemed cold, he knew that within their team, everyone knew the truth. But even so, he'd continue to call her annoying. Well, because she was. DRABBLE ONESHOTS, SASUSAKU

A/N: So, here's the third chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annoyance, Chapter Three: Word Count: 444

Lost:

Sakura glanced around her, but couldn't see anything but the gloomy shadows of the trees that surrounded her. She hugged herself uncomfortably, jumping when the thunder roared over her in the dark, foreboding skies. Her bright green eyes widened nervously, but she clenched her fists and straightened her back proudly. She was a shinobi, and should not be afraid of storms! But as lightning flashed overhead, her courage was lost and she took off down the path.

Inner Sakura was furious. _Getting lost? You're supposed to be the smart one, Sakura! And don't forget, your mother warned you about the storm!_

Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes as more lightning flashed, followed by the rumble of thunder. Her blurry vision did nothing to help her position, and she soon found herself under the thick branches of an oak tree. She shivered beneath the tree, angry that she had been so foolish.

"What were you thinking, you idiot? Going out into a storm…"

"My guess is that you _weren't_ thinking."

Sakura let out a sharp gasp and jerked her chin up to see a boy with onyx eyes and spiky black hair standing in front of her, dressed in white shorts and a blue shirt.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn." He jerked his head back toward the path. "Saw you running while I was out training. Though I never would've expected that Sakura Haruno could get lost…" He smirked playfully, and Sakura's face took on features of indignation.

"I-I wasn't lost!" She struggled to keep her voice from breaking as the thunder crashed right over their heads. "I was…I was training too!"

The Uchiha stared at her skeptically for a moment, but then he shrugged. He turned to leave, but before he could go anywhere, Sakura's shaking hand lashed out and clenched his sleeve.

"Wait! Don't go!" Tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks as the wind grew louder, but her pride held them in. Sasuke looked down at the hand that held his shirt and noticed her white knuckles. He gently grabbed her hand and held it reassuringly as they walked back to Konoha. When they reached her house, he let go and Sakura flashed him a shaky smile.

"Th-Thank you, Sa-" Sasuke poked her forehead bluntly, interrupting her.

"Don't go out into storms anymore," he said. "It's annoying to have to go out and look for you." He turned and disappeared without another word. Sakura stared after him. _Wait, did he just say he looked for me?_She smiled, heading into her warm house to get some rest. The storm didn't really bother her so much, because she could still feel Sasuke's warm hand on hers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** How was it? Too long? Anyway, tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
